Spotkanie z przeszłością
5 lat po pokonaniu Teridaxa... Kiina spojrzała ze smutkiem na Księżyc. Tęsknota i ból szarpały jej serce. Kiedyś, kilka lat temu, pod dwoma, bardzo podobnymi, ktoś wyznał jej miłość. Był przystojny i... dobry. Niewinny. Pełnen zrozumienia i życzliwości. Opowiedział jej o światach, które widział w swoim życiu. Pamiętała blask ognia w jego oczach, jego pięknych, turkusowych oczach. Pamiętała jego głos, aksamitny i młodzieńczy. Pamiętała jego przyspieszony oddech, kiedy próbowała go pocałować. Rok temu... jedyne, co pozostało po nim zostało skradzione. Brak śladów, nic. - Mata Nui - szepnęła. Łzy spływały po jej policzkach. I wtedy to zobaczyła. Złotą smugę na rozgwieżdżonym niebie. Czuła jego obecność.- Wraca! - Kiina wskoczyła na skuter i ruszyła do miasta. Miała opowiedzieć o wszystkich Ackarowi. ---- Ackar spoglądał na Maskę Życia unoszącą się przed nim. Emanowała złotym blaskiem. W otworach na oczy płonęły dwa turkusowe ogniki. Po chwili maska przemówiła głosem Mata Nui: -'' Ackarze... To ty?'' - Oczywiście! - Ackar spojrzał na niego zaskoczony - Jak możesz w to wątpić?! - Wybacz - Maska odpłynęła trochę do tyłu, jakby umysł który ją kontrolował, bał się- Po prostu, kiedy ostatnio chciałem się z tobą skontaktować, ktoś próbował mnie oszukać. - Kto? - Cień. Próbował mnie pochłonąć. Nadal próbuje. Ackar zbliżył się do Mata Nui. W turkusowych ognikach zapalił się smutek. - Czy coś nam zagraża? - spytał stary Glatorianin. -'' Tak. Dlatego muszę wrócić.'' - Wrócić? Ale gdzie mamy cię szukać? - Nigdzie. Będę na miejscu. Wszystko rozpłynęło się. Ackar otworzył oczy. Leżał w swoim łóżku. - To był sen? - spytał sam siebie. - Nie - głos dobiegał z korytarza. Mata Nui stał tam z uśmiechem na twarzy. - Co...?! Jak...?! - Długo by opowiadać. ---- Mata Nui zmienił się. Był trochę wyższy i lepiej umięśniony. Jego zbroja była złoto-czarna(z naciskiem na złoty). W jego błękitnych oczach pojawiły się złote plamki. Miał inne naramienniki, a na środku piersi, na wysokości serca znajdował się szafir- światełko sercowe. - Wyglądasz inaczej - Ackar obrzucił przyjaciela krytycznym spojrzeniem. - A ty tak samo - roześmiał się Mata Nui. - Myślałem, że nie chcesz wracać. Że chcesz, żebyśmy się usamodzielnili. - To prawda, ale... samotność i lęki potrafią być silniejsze. ---- Kiina wpadła do mieszkania Ackara jak strzała. - Ackar nie uwierzysz co się...! - urwała. Do pokoju wszedł jakiś Toa w złotej zbroii. Spoglądał na nią zaskoczony. - Kiina? - spytał nieśmiało. - Ty?! Objęła go. Mata Nui odwzajemnił uścisk. - Witaj w domu - szepnęła Kiina. ---- Nowe Atero zostało zbudowane wspólnymi siłami wszystkich ras, a najbardziej pomocni okazali się Toa Kamienia. Mata Nui spoglądał na budynki z zachwytem. Było na co patrzeć. - A wiesz, że ci pomnik machnęli? - Kiina uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko. - Pomnik?! - Mata Nui wytrzeszczył oczy. - I to jaki! - Ackar zachichotał - W Aleji Zasłużonych, pomiędzy Matoro i Lhikanem. - Dobrze, że nie tylko o mnie pamiętają. Nagle jakiś Glatorianin wpadł na zamaskowanego Mata Nui. Toa-Glatorianin pomógł mu utrzymać się na nogach. - Wszystko w porządku? – Mata Nui przekrzywił głowę. - Tak – Glatorianin wbił wzrok w oczy Mata Nui – Na Wielkie Istoty! - O nie! – jęknęli zgodnym chórem Kiina, Ackar i Mata Nui. Po chwili zostali otoczeni przez tłum mieszkańców. ---- Turaga Dume był nieco nerwowy. Nigdy żaden Toa, Turaga ani Matoranin nie patrzył w oczy Mata Nui. Wszyscy byli zdumieni, gdy zobaczyli, że Wielki Duch Mata Nui jest taki… zwyczajny. Miał ciało zwykłego Glatorianina. Tylko Kanohi Ignika na jego twarzy świadczyła, że jest kimś wyjątkowym. - Mata Nui, cieszymy się, że powróciłeś – powiedział Dume kłaniając się - Przypuszczam, że się po swoim powrocie... - Proszę, przestań - poprosił Mata Nui - Nie mam zamiaru tutaj rządzić. Ja tylko... - na chwilę Mata Nui wyglądał na zagubionego. Nie mógł znaleźć dobrych słów - Coś się zbliża, ale nie wiem co. Wolę być na miejscu, kiedy się dowiem. Kiedy my się dowiemy. - Tylko… dla tego? - Dume uniósł brwi. - Tak - powiedział Mata Nui - Tylko dla tego. Żegnaj, Turaga Dume. Skłonił jak zwykły Matoranin i wyszedł z pokoju. Dume spojrzał na niego zszokowany. Inni Turaga zachichotali. - Wielki władca to ten, który klęka przed swoim ludem - powiedział filozoficznie Turaga Vakama. - Zamknij się - Dume prawdopodobnie nie podzielał tej opinii. -------------------------------------- - On naprawdę to zrobił? - Toa Takanuva otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. - Tak - Tahu przytaknął - Widziałem na własne oczy. - Dziwne - powiedział Pohatu - zawsze my składaliśmy mu pokłon, a teraz on kłania się nam. - Najwyraźniej - Kopaka obserwował Kiinę, Ackara i Mata Nui, którzy wychodzili z budynku - to czas bardzo dużych zmian. ---------------------------------------- Minął miesiąc od powrotu Mata Nui i rozmowy z Dume. Toa-Glatorianin mieszkał z Ackarem blisko rynku. Wieści na temat zachowania Mata Nui już krąży w całym Nowym Atero i wiele osób zaczęło traktować ex-Wielkiego Ducha, jak kogoś z wewnątrz wspólnoty. To był miły wieczór. Mata Nui i Ackar grali w szachy. Na ramieniu wojownika siedział żuk Klik. Maluch urósł od pokonania Makuty i Toa-Glatorianin miał wrażenie, że jego zwierzątko jest znacznie cięższe. - Jak się czujesz? - Zapytał Ackar. Zadał to pytanie co wieczór. - Dobrze - powiedział Mata Nui przesuwając wieżę. Glatorianin z Plemienia Ognia przez chwilę obserwował go. - Jesteś okropnym kłamcą - powiedział w końcu. Mata Nui zarumienił się. - Przepraszam - wyszeptał skruszony - Martwię się. Patrzę na to miasto, słucham o pokoju, ale... wciąż mam wrażenie, że ktoś chce to wszystko zniszczyć. Nim Ackar zdążył odpowiedzieć, do mieszkania wpadła przerażona Kiinę z kilkoma równie przerażonymi strażnikami. - Co się dzieje? - Ackar patrzył. Cała grupa była umorusany popiołem, błotem i krwią. - Skrallowie! - Zakaszlała Kiina - Wdarli się do miasta. Wybuchł pożar... Mata Nui i Ackar nakazali się tam zaprowadzić. To co ujrzeli było przerażające. Skrallowie zaatakowali cywilów, siedząc na grzbietach Skalnych Rumaków i machając na oślep mieczami. Matoranie, Agori, Vortixx i inni mieszkańcy uciekali w popłochu, ale niektórzy zginęli. Mata Nui z wściekłym rykiem rzucił się na najbliższego Skralla i zaczął bić go w twarz. Gdy ofiara przestała się ruszać, Toa-Glatorian wziął miecz i chwycił drugiego. Zaczął siekać bez opamiętania. Krew bryzgała na wszystkie strony. Zaniepokojony tym zachowaniem, Ackar chwycił za rękę przyjaciela. - Hej, uspokój się! - Potrząsnął nim – Też jestem wściekły, ale... - Ale co? - warknął Mata Nui. Miał czerwone oczy. - O cholera – wykrztusił Ackar. - Mata Nui! - ktoś krzyknął. Toa-Glatorianin wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. - Tuma! - krzyknął zdumiony Mata Nui. Jego oczy wciąż były czerwone- Ty żyjesz?! - Nie dzięki tobie, przybłędo - warknął Tuma - Od lat czekałem na to. Gdyby Klik nie zmienił się w tarczę, Mata Nui zostałby przecięty na pół. Ackar chciał mu pomóc, ale został zablokowany przez grupę Skralli. Uniósł Ognisty Miecz. Na ostrzu pojawiły się płomienie. (Przepraszam, ale nie jestem dobra w opisach walk) Tuma był bardzo silny, ale wściekłość dodawała sił Mata Nui. Blokował ciosy i atakował, spychając Tumę w stronę płomieni. Chciał spalić tyrana. Rękojeść miecza Tumy uderzyła w twarz Mata Nui. Z ust złotego wojownika bryznęła gorąca krew. Następnie miecz Skralla rozciął skórę na brzuchu Mata Nui. Rana nie była głęboka, ale Toa-Glatorianin i tak stracił dużo krwi. Aż zwinął się z bólu. Lider Skralli uniósł miecz, by zadać śmiertelny cios. - Do widzenia, Mata Nui - Tuma uśmiechnął się, a potem uderzył go silny strumień wody. - Zostaw go w spokoju, ty pieprzony sukinsynu! - Ryknęła Kiina, która właśnie przybyła na miejsce. - Ty mała... - zaczął Tuma. Nie dokończył. Miecz Mata Nui rozciął jego pierś. Wielki Skrall upadł na kolana. Trzymał się za pierś, próbując zatamować krwawienie. Mata Nui, krzywiąc się z bólu, podszedł do Tumy, chcąc zakończyć jego życie. Ale kiedy zobaczył ból Skralla, zawahał się. Nie jestem mordercą jak on, zbeształ się psychicznie. Schował miecz. Tuma spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. - Wynoś się - warknął groźnie Mata Nui - zanim zmienię zdanie. Kulejąc, Tuma opuścił miasto, a wraz z nim, jego wojownicy. Toa zdołali ugasić ogień. Mata Nui obserwował to wszystko. Nagle rana dała o sobie znać. Upadł na kolana, kaszląc krwią. Kiina i Ackar podbiegli do niego. - Wszystko w porządku? - Kiina pomogła mu wstać. - Tak - wykrztusił Mata Nui. - Kłamca - warknął Ackara - Musisz udać się do medyka. Mata Nui nie mógł protestować, bo stracił przytomność z powodu utraty krwi. ------------------------------------- Tydzień później... Mata Nui i Ackar siedzieli w salonie i grali w szachy. Na brzuchu Mata Nui były zakrwawione bandaże. Na policzku Ackara było oparzenie. - Czy czujesz się lepiej? - zapytał mężczyzna z Plemienia Ognia. - Tak - mruknął cicho Mata Nui. Oczywiście kłamał - Myślisz, że wrócą? - Prawdopodobnie tak - Mata Nui wzruszył ramionami - Ale w tej chwili, nie musimy się o to martwić. Na zewnątrz padało. Ukryty między wierzchołkami drzew ptak zwinął się w kłębek i usnął. Powietrze wciąż pachniało dymem. Koniec.